


Perfect

by Aviss



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had always been inside of him: the need to destroy perfection, to mess things that were neat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Perfect**

It was a strange desire, Watari knew this.

It had always been inside of him: the need to destroy perfection, to mess things that were neat.

That explained his obsession with Tatsumi.

Watari itched to pass his fingers through the unmoving locks of hair, always perfectly combed and in place, and rearrange them in silly ways, spiky or wavy or just messy. Itched too grab fistfuls of that perfectly ironed jacket and crease the fabric between his fingers, to rip that white starched shirt open, making buttons fly and staining the pristine garment with his sweaty fingers. Itched to destroy that perfectly straight line on his trousers, sit on top of them or pull them down and bunch them at Tatsumi's ankles, twisted and forever ruined.

It didn't stop there.

He wanted to mark all that unmarred skin with teeth and nails, defile it and brand it as his. Wanted to see that pale face flushed and those perfect lips swollen and glistening. Wanted to hear Tatsumi's voice hoarse, and panting, and gasping. Wanted to see him losing his composure for the first time in his life.

Watari wanted, and wanted, and wanted…

"Here is the report you wanted, Tatsumi," Tatsumi looked up from his files at the man standing in front of him.

Watari looked as neat and composed as always; only his hair wild and unkempt. He had no right to look like that for someone who spent all day in the lab, trying to invent things that would probably explode or do something outrageous.

"Thank you," he said, looking down and clenching his fists.

One of these days he was going to do something about that perpetually white lab coat, and those clean clothes, and that blonde hair that seemed to never get dirty.

One of these days he…

…


End file.
